El recuento de los daños
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: song fic dedicado a leah...!


**Disclaimer: bien hablemos de cuanto me van a pagar (le pasan una carta) ¡¡ que!! Como k no me van a pagar ¡! Esto no estaba en mi contrato ¡!**

La canción es de gloria Trevi, y se llama "el recuento de los daños"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Me encontraba sentada frente al espejo. Cepillaba mi cabello, ahora un poco mas largo, mientras miraba fijamente la imagen que me devolvía el espejo.

_-dime la verdad- dije, riendo,- a poco no soy la persona más hermosa que haz visto._

_-sin duda lo eres- me respondiste- y lo mejor es que eres solo mía._

Las lagrimas saldas empezaron una carrera en mi rostro, me quede callada, mientras seguía cepillando mi pelo, como un robot, sin percatarme de lo que había a mi alrededor.

_-¿me amas?- pregunte como niña chiquita_

_-sabes la respuesta-dijiste, mientras besabas mi cabello-por supuesto que te amo_

_**El recuento de los daños,  
del holocausto de tu amor...  
son incalculables e irreparables,  
hay demasiada destrucción...**_

Sentí una presión en el pecho, y gemí despacio, que había hecho para merecer esto. Sin duda sabía la respuesta. Lo único que había hecho, fue enamorarme como una idiota, hasta el punto de estar aquí, llorando por alguien que no vale la pena.

_-ya se que haremos hoy- te levantaste de un salto- vamos leah, no te quedes ahí acostada_

_-¿y a donde vamos según tu?- pregunte, mientras me levantaba del sitio en el que me encontraba acostada _

Mas lagrimas cayeron por mi rostro, no entendía, por que me encontraba recordando cosas dolorosas, cosas sin sentido, un tiempo, en el que habría dado todo por no vivir, si con eso, lograba superar la decepción.

_-es una sorpresa- una hermosa sonrisa adorno tu rostro, mientras tendías tu mano hacia mí._

_-sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas Sam- te dije haciendo un puchero, pero al final tome tu mano._

_**Lágrimas que no consiguen,  
apagar el fuego que hay en mi,  
hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,  
sólo quedan ruinas de mi...**_

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, como si eso, lograra ahuyentar los fantasmas del pasado. Todo esto era patético. Yo era patética. Debería seguir siendo la leah, a la que no le importa lo que la 

manada piense de ella. La que es fuerte y mantiene sus sentimientos bajo un impenetrable muro negro, negro como la noche, negro como mi corazón, _negro como Sam_

_-¿te gusta?- preguntaste, viéndome a la cara._

_- es hermoso- murmure, abstraída con tanta belleza._

_-si lo eres- respondiste dándole un fuerte apretón a mi mano_

_Voltee mi rostro y te dedique una sonrisa._

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, mientras mis manos temblaban. No quería perder el control y destrozar mi cuarto. Inhale y exhale aire repetidas veces, intentando calmarme. Pero en vez de que la calma recorriera mi cuerpo, solamente llego la frustración y el enojo.

_Sam- gemí, cuando sentí tus manos sobre mi cuerpo, sin duda, lo que había empezado con un beso, había terminado en algo mas, y si no nos deteníamos rápidamente, llegaríamos a los extremos._

_Te levantaste bruscamente, apartando tu mirada de la mía. Me incorpore, confundida, y antes de poder decir algo, dijiste_

_-leah, enserio lo siento mucho no se que paso_

_-tranquilo Sam- le dije- no tienes nada por lo que disculparte_

_-leah, entiéndelo, te respeto demasiado, como para hacer algo que no quieres_

_-no te preocupes-dije mientras acariciaba su cara- mas adelante tal vez._

_**En el recuento de los daños  
del terrible choque en entre los dos...  
del firme impacto de tus manos,  
no sobrevivió mi precaución...**_

Tape mis ojos con mis manos, mientras mordía mi labio inferior, intentando en vano, callar los sollozos que salían de mi pecho. Intentando tragarme todos estos sentimientos, con los que lucho día con día, desde el día en que decidiste dejarme.

_-¿Dónde estabas?-exigí saber mientras, ponía las manos en mi cintura, enojada._

_-tranquila leah-dijiste, con aquel tono tranquilo de siempre- no tienes por que crear un drama._

_-como que no tengo-grite-Sam estuviste desaparecido por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y quieres que me calme. _

Los sollozos salían cada vez con mas fuerza, e incontrolables temblores hacia mella de mi cuerpo, abraze mi cuerpo, como si con eso lograra disipar el dolor. Pero no podría, eso no lo calmaría, ya nada lo calmaría.

_-Sam, estas ardiendo-dije, mientras ponía una mano en tu frente- te sientes bien_

_-claro-dijiste dándome una sonrisa- me siento de maravilla_

_Te mire con desconfianza._

_-y si mejor vamos al doctor-pregunte preocupada_

_-no seas ridícula leah- y con eso diste fin a nuestra pequeña charla._

_Bufe molesta._

_**En el recuento de los daños,  
me sales debiendo tantísimo amor,  
que no puedo creer lo que escuche,  
como puedes decir que te olvidaré?**_

El llanto, me había ganado, y ahora no me importaba callar aquellos malditos sollozos, las lágrimas corrían a una velocidad impresionante por mi cara. Malditos recuerdos, maldito Sam, _maldita confianza._

_-Sam-dije feliz- mañana vendrá mi prima Emily, recuerdas lo que te comente sobre ella_

_-si- dijiste mientras me abrazabas- se nota que la quieres mucho, nunca te había visto tan impaciente _

_-claro que la quiero-dije- ella es como una hermana para mi._

¿Hermanas? Las hermanas no te quitan al amor de tu vida, pensé, hubiera sido mejor que Emily nunca hubiera aparecido por aquí. Todo seria mas fácil, Sam seria todavía mío, y no me encontraría como estúpida derramando lagrimas que valen la pena. Maldigo el día en que Emily apareció para arruinarme la vida.

_-Emily-grite, mientras corría a sus brazos- que bueno que ya llegaste. Emily rio, contenta._

_-Sam –voltee, y me sorprendió lo que vi, Sam se encontraba totalmente quieto viendo como un ciego que ve por primera vez la luz del sol a Emily, sentí un nudo en el estomago-ella es Emily._

_-mucho gusto-dijo Sam, estrechando la mano de Emily._

_**Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme,  
de ese beso que me subió al cielo,  
que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno,**_

Apreté con fuerza el mango del cepillo, mientras rechinaban mis dientes, tuve el impulso de estrellarlo contra el espejo, pero no lo hice, el espejo no tenía la culpa de mi enojo.

_-leah-dijo Sam, mas serio que de costumbre-tenemos que hablar_

_-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte temerosa, esas tres palabras no presagiaban nada bueno-de que quieres hablar_

_-de lo nuestro-dijo, mirándome con aquellos ojos que tanto amaba- tenemos que terminar_

Esta vez no me contuve, avente el capillo contra el espejo, con tan mala suerte que este reboto dándome directo en la frente. Me levante enojada, y patee la silla. La patee con tanta fuerza que esta voló, hacia la pared de mi habitación.

-_si te enteraste de que Sam, dejo a leah por su prima Emily-rumores, malditos, desearía callarle la boca a todas esas personas que se meten en lo que no les importa _

_-pobre chica -genial, ahora la compasión venia hacia mi, tampoco la quería, no quería ir repartiendo lastima a todo el mundo._

_**Oooh no, oooh no!  
Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme,  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme**_

Recordé nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas y que nunca me ibas a dejar. Mentiras. Eso eres tu, puras mentiras, promesas rotas, decepciones, desilusiones. No eras real, nunca lo fuiste, o al menos no para mí. Me dejaste cuando mas te necesitaba, cuando más enamorada estaba de ti. Pero no te importo, claro a ti no te importa nada que no sea Emily.

_-leah, tenemos que hablar contigo-entraste a mi casa, seguido de varios chicos, no quería que estuvieras ahí, últimamente no me sentía bien, y no quería que tu lo empeoraras._

_-lárgate de mi casa-dije con la voz mas firme que encontré, todos voltearon su cara hacia mi, sorprendidos_

También recuerdo cuando me entere que me convertí en una mujer loba, y que pertenecería a la manada de Sam, genial, mi gozo en un pozo .tendría que verte todos los días a tu maldita cara, y estar a tu lado. Pero al menos, había algo bueno de eso, podíamos compartir los pensamientos, y así hacerte sentir todo el dolor que tú no me haces sentir.

_-están locos-murmure, sorprendida-todos ustedes están mal de la cabeza_

_-leah-dijo Sam-es la verdad, acostúmbrate_

_**Qué ganabas?  
Qué ganabas?  
Con besarme**_

Inspeccione mi cara, fea no era, varias veces me habían dicho lo bonita que era, pero al parecer eso no basto para que Sam estuviera conmigo, entonces, que maldita sea estaba mal conmigo?!. Esbocé una sonrisa cínica, eso era, era un fenómeno, un error de la naturaleza, la única mujer lobo de la historia, un gen muerto, era inservible, eso era lo que estaba mal conmigo.

_-ughh-gruño Jacob- deja de pensar en eso de una maldita vez_

_-yo pienso lo que yo quiera idiota-rebatí- después de todo es mi mente _

Gracias a ti, me he convertido en lo que soy, desearía nunca haberte conocido, poder olvidar todo lo que respecta a ti, pero no puedo, soy incapaz de borrar los recuerdos, de retroceder el tiempo, volver a ser la misma leah de antes, la alegre y que tenia amigas.

_-es una arpía-esos pensamientos llegan a mí, pero ya no me sorprenden, después de todo, son los pensamientos que me acompañan desde que me convertí en licántropo._

_-ahora veo por qué Sam la dejo-ese pensamiento duele, pero no voy a dejar que alguien me va débil, ya no._

_**En el recuento de los daños  
lo material todo lo perdí,  
perdí mi casa y mis amigas,  
todo lo mío te lo di.**_

Con la cabeza en alto leah, murmuro, así debe de ser, debo de mostrarme fuerte, aunque ¿Por qué sonreír, cuando lo único que quieres hacer es llorar? Por el orgullo, lo único que me queda, después de mi noviazgo con Sam, después de toda mi dignidad fue pisoteada cuando se dio a saber que Sam me había dejado por mi prima

_Entro a la casa con la manada, y veo a Emily, batiendo huevos, como siempre, rechino los dientes y aprieto los puños, como la odio._

_-Emily- Sam hace acto de presencia, tomándola por la cintura y besándola apasionadamente _

Aquellos recuerdos me dañan, nuevamente, es como si desearan ver cómo me desmorono y sufro, incluso a veces he llegado a pensar que alguien me aventó una maldición, alguien que me odia y no desea verme feliz.

_-Emily y yo nos vamos a casar-dices con una sonrisa en el rostro-todos están invitados_

_Siento que el mundo me da vuelta y tengo ganas de vomitar, no esto no puede ser verdad, tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto._

_Felicidades-dijo, con la sonrisa hipócrita que ya es parte de mi, mientras por dentro me rompo en pedazos_

_**Entre los desaparecidos:  
mi resistencia y mi voluntad,  
y hay algo mutilado que he pensado  
que tal vez era mi dignidad...**_

Emily- el grito de mi madre me desconcierta, sacándome de mi burbuja personal, me levanto precipitadamente a la puerta, y la entre abro.

¿Qué?-gruño, enojada

-apúrate, no tenemos mucho tiempo

_-leah, creo que tenemos que hablar-alzo la cabeza y miro, la figura de mi prima que me ve con ojos de preocupación_

_-tú, y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar-digo bruscamente, levantándome, dispuesta a irme._

_Siento una mano impedir mi escape, suspiro molesta, se bien que no me dejara ir._

_-de acuerdo hablemos_

Deslice suavemente el vestido sobre mi cabeza, ajustándolo firmemente sobre mi cuerpo. Me dirijo hacia el pequeño tocador de madera, y empiezo a cepillar lentamente mi pelo. Me pongo un pasador que hace juego con el color del vestido. Decidí sentarme un rato más frente al espejo. Mientras me perdía en los recuerdos.

_-¿de qué quieres hablar-pregunte, irritada- no tengo todo el día_

_-quería hablar de lo tuyo con Sam –dijiste, seriamente_

_-no por supuesto que no- me levante de un salto-ganaste Emily, ya déjalo por la paz-chille, desesperada._

_**Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme,  
de ese beso que me subió al cielo,  
que es el mismo  
que ahora me hunde en el infierno,**_

Suspire lentamente, tratando de calmar mis nervios, retorcía salvajemente mis dedos, mientras intentaba aclarar mis ideas. Quien iba a pensarlo, iba a ser la dama de honor del hombre que amaba. Del hombre que era mío hasta hace poco. Del que me prometió miles de cosas y que nunca… ya basta leah!, pegue un puñetazo en la mesa mientras intentaba calmarme, no debería de pensar así, no en este día, ni en cualquier otro. Tenía que calmarme

_-quiero que seas mi dama de honor-dijo Emily_

_-¿disculpa?-le dije, incrédula _

_-por favor, hazlo por mí- insistió_

_-vale- murmure, definitivamente, me había vuelto masoquista._

_**Oooh no, oooh no!  
Oooh no! no, no, no,  
no, no puedo reponerme,  
de tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,  
si sabías que no ibas a amarme**_

Me levante del asiento, mientras alisaba mi vestido, bien, era hora de partir, de caminar hacia el altar, como la buena dama de honor que soy, y fingir que me alegro por los recién casados. Pensar que dentro de unas horas, no podre ver a Sam con los mismos ojos, que no sean los de la prima de su esposa. Ya ni siquiera seré la ex novia, ni siquiera eso. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta, trague saliva, intentando deshacerlo. Tranquila, murmure, todo terminara dentro de poco. Mis esperanzas se fueron rompiendo desde el día en que avisaron su boda. No tenia oportunidad. Ya no.

_-te amo leah-dijiste mientras me besabas_

_**Qué ganabas?  
Qué ganabas?  
Con besarme.**_

Una silenciosa lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Esa sería la última lagrima que derramaría por Sam uley.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Vale, vale, al principio estaba súper inspirada, pero después se corto!!creo que es una maldicion que cuando estas inspirada, los padres te llaman, no creen?

Espero k dejen un review :D!!

Pd: se imaginan el cepillo rebotando en el espejo y golpeado a leah, io si xD


End file.
